Libre & Anhelada Perdición
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento. No puede evitarlo. Los recuerdos de ellos, sus seres queridos, la acosan permanentemente. No puede vivir sin ellos... El mayor desafío que tiene la vida es vivir. ¿Podrá ella lograrlo? Reviews, pliss! nn


***Libre & Anhelada Perdición*******

**Por: Parvati**

La noche, pacífica y mansa, dormía tranquilamente acompañada de las brillantes y luminosas estrellas que coexistían junto con la inmensa luna llena en las sombras del cielo. Ningún sonido era emitido. Solamente se sentía la brisa plácida del viento zumbando contra su rostro y meciendo suavemente sus cabellos lejos de su rostro. Sus ojos claros colosalmente asemejados al color de las almendras, estaban centrados en un punto indefinido del ambiente. Su mente, perdida en algún lugar del universo. 

Su mente y su corazón por fin se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo: ambos se preocupaban con todas sus fuerzas en aquella persona que había alegrado sus días, encantado sus sentidos, enseñándole la razón de la vida… Despreocupándola y acompañándola en todo momento. Cualquier fuera el mal que le invadiese, él siempre sonreía, sereno y cálido. Cómo si cada golpe que le daba la vida, fuera solamente una experiencia más. Sólo una más y no valiese la pena inquietarse injustificadamente.

Pero ella en ese momento no podía imitarlo. Por más que lo intentase con todas sus energías, sus manos temblaban ansiosas y tensas. Sus ojos resplandecían junto a ligeras lágrimas contenidas en ellos. Su corazón latía rápidamente, a una velocidad preocupante. No podía controlarse. Muchas veces tuvo que morderse el labio para que éste dejara de temblar. Y los fríos estremecimientos se apoderaron de ella desde que las intranquilidades de aquella noche habían nacido. 

Estaban pleno otoño y las hojas de los árboles yacían acumuladas en el suelo, moviéndose de un lado a otro al son del viento. Dóciles y miserables, sin rumbo. Cómo ella, si ese desasosiego que irrumpía su corazón no se paraba en ese mismo instante. Nunca le había gustado que la mantuvieran en una situación intimidante y alarmante. No sólo la impacientaba, sino que también provocaba un profundo dolor en su corazón. Como si cada segundo que pasase, significase una punzada mortal. 

Ya había experimentado ese dolor. Había rogado a alguna divinidad que existiese, no volver a sentirlo. Pero ahí estaba, consumiéndose en ese imparable sufrimiento. Como si su corazón hubiera sido partido en tres… Una parte ya estaba vacía y otra estaba apunto de perderse. Y ella allí, sin poder hacer nada más que contener lágrimas y rezar para volver a ver sus preciosos ojos, percibir sus dulces labios, curiosear en su hermoso y natural aroma, acariciar nuevamente sus cabellos y volver a oír su sumisa voz diciendo una vez más aquellas palabras… Aquellas especiales e inigualables palabras que tanto necesitaba y deseaba escuchar: "te amo…" 

Cayó de rodillas, volviendo a maldecir no sólo su suerte, sino también la de Él. Pues él era ella y ella era él. Ella sentía minúsculamente lo mismo que él en ese momento. Y estaba segura que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Si lo perdiese… Si lo perdiese… Con él se iría su alma y su vida. Su presente y su futuro, acompañados de un inolvidable pasado. Ojala siguiese siendo la inocente e ingenua niña de la niñez. No tener que afrontar la vida tan dura… Tan pero tan dura. 

Pero allí estaba. Con veinte años, con tantos planes y proyectos para realizar… Con tantas experiencias que vivir. Con tanta hermosa vida por vivir. Si ella tenía ese derecho, ¿por qué Él también no podía tenerlo? ¡Era una persona normal, a la que la comunidad le había condenado a una misión imposible, arriesgando su vida y su futuro! ¡Él tenía el mismo derecho que las demás personas! El derecho de Ser Amado y Amar. Vivir y Brindar Vida. Acompañar y Ser Acompañado… 

Le había rogado con llantos y gritos desesperados que se olvidara de su pasado, que olvidase la misión que le habían dado, que solamente dejara a todo Fluir. Que viviese no más, sin preocuparse por desconocidos. No tenía que ser el Héroe del Mundo. No, por supuesto que no. Les había recriminado a muchas personas por meterle esa idea en la mente. Él era una persona normal. No tenía por qué encargarse del Mundo. 

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero también justa. Justa con él, con su amor, con su vida y alma… con Harry Potter. 

_Un monstruoso grito quebró el silencio de la noche. _

_Se levantó, esperanzada. _

_Sollozó de felicidad. _

_Pero con aquella esperanza, se le fue la vida. _

_Otro grito, más humano, le siguió al otro. _

_Su corazón se partió y sintió que ya no podía seguir cumpliendo su promesa. _

_Se lanzó corriendo hacia el horizonte, rezando más briosamente de lo que haría en su vida. _

_Sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas. _

Allí, en sus brazos, yacía Harry, semiconsciente con los ojos cerrados, respirando dificultosamente. Las lágrimas de Hermione le caían en su rostro angustiosamente, partiéndole también a él el alma. Era el causante del dolor de Mione y no pudo menos que odiarse a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada para impedir esas lágrimas. 

Con todas sus energías puestas en esa acción, levantó el brazo, ligeramente herido, para acariciarle dulcemente el rostro a su amada. Ella le dejó hacerlo, mirándolo profundamente, poniendo todo su sentimiento en el brillo hermoso de sus ojos. Los dedos levemente manchados de sangre se mezclaron con la sustancia salina. Y Harry dejó salir un suspiro cansado, hasta frustrado. 

- Dime que lo he logrado, Mione. – Le pidió con voz débil y agotada. Ella cerró los ojos, suplicando por más fuerzas. Los abrió para centrarlos en aquellas luminosas esmeraldas vivientes. 

- Lo has logrado, amor. Por supuesto que sí. – Le contestó, sin permitirse un tono orgulloso en ese momento. Le acarició el rostro lastimosamente y se lanzó a llorar, colocando sus manos sobre su rostro trágicamente. Harry inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos reconfortadamente y la dejó apoyarse en él, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía alicaídamente. 

- ¿No estás feliz, Mione? 

- Hubiera preferido mil veces que siguiese vivo contra una única posibilidad de perderte. Dime que no lo harás. Que no me dejarás. Por favor… - Harry permaneció silencioso, acariciándole el cabello pensativamente, inmenso en sus recuerdos. Hermione rebuscó en sus ojos una respuesta y su corazón se paralizó al no encontrar lo que buscaba en ellos. 

- Por favor… 

- Hermione, debes llamar a Albus… 

- No. ¿Para que le diga a la humanidad que puede festejar, que su Héroe cumplió su misión? Harry… 

- No, Mione, necesito ayuda. 

***

- ¡No me puedes decir esto! ¡No me lo puedes decir así, con tanta calma!

- Hermione, tranquilízate… 

- ¡Usted no tiene corazón, Dumbledore!

- Hermione, tranquilízate… 

- ¡Usted *NO* tiene idea cuánto estoy y está sufriendo por *SU* culpa! ¡Usted es el culpable de *ESTO* y no está haciendo nada! ¡Absolutamente *NADA* para salvarlo! – Le gritó sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras, dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Las lágrimas caían redundantemente por su suave rostro y su garganta se sentía adolorida. Pero su corazón estaba seguro de que por más que gritase, no podría decir todo lo que quería. 

- Hermione, tranquilízate… 

- ¿ACASO NO PUEDE DECIR OTRA COSA? ¡NO ME PUEDO TRANQUILIZAR! ¡ES *MI* VIDA LA QUE SE ESTÁ PERDIENDO EN ESTE INSTANTE Y USTED… USTED…! – Se atragantó con sus propias palabras y su llanto. Pateó furiosamente el suelo, teniendo la iniciativa de lanzarse y cachetear a ese hombre cuántas veces pudiese, hasta que sus manos quedasen aturdidas y bien rojizas. 

- Hermione, en este estado no podrás verlo… 

- ¡USTED YA ME HA DICHO ESAS PALABRAS! ¡YA HA REPUDIADO MIS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS! 

Por supuesto que Dumbledore ya le había dicho esas palabras… Sí, sí… Cómo si algún día pudiese llegar a olvidarlas. Jamás, jamás. Una noche muy parecida a aquella, en su último año en Hogwarts, hacía ya tres largos años. 

Cuando Ronald Weasley falleció en un inminente e impredecible ataque a Hogwarts… 

_~ Flash Back ~_

Gritos suplicantes, sollozos desesperazos. En busca de ayuda y de un seguro refugio. Imposible. Imposible. Ella corría velozmente entre los hombres de capas negras y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, entre los alumnos lastimados de cursos inferiores y los de superiores que se encontraba defendiendo lo que era suyo: el colegio entero.

Gritó varias veces los nombres de sus dos mejores amigos. Su corazón superado de agonía e intranquilidad. La vida no podía ser tan odiosa. No podía serlo. Volvió a llamarlos, con más vehemencia, entre la multitud. Esquivó hechizos de mortífagos y no hizo caso a las advertencias de Remus Lupin cuando pasó al lado de éste ni a aquellos gritos que pedían ayuda. Solamente se dirigía hacia donde le decía su corazón, hacia sus amigos. Sólo a ellos. 

Su túnica manchada con sangre y barro. Sus cabellos totalmente despeinados y descuidados. Sus ojos anulados por las lágrimas. Pero se mantuvo serena dentro de lo posible. No paró de correr hasta llegar al lugar que le indicaba su intuición. No perdió las esperanzas, pues sin ellas… Le hubiera sido imposible salir del Gran Salón. 

_Abrió sus ojos al máximo ante la escena que le ofrecían sus ojos._

_Un grito ahogado de sorpresa y horror. Dolor._

_Un grito suplicándole que se alejara. _

_Otro grito, conjurando un cruciatus. _

_El cruciatus dando a uno de sus mejores amigos, que se interpuso entre la maldición imperdonable y ella. _

_Sus ojos dilatándose y cayendo de rodillas, llorando descontroladamente, sin poder detenerse. _

_Una suave cachetada de su amigo en la mejilla la trajo nuevamente al mundo real. No pudo creerle a sus ojos. _

_Frente a sí estaba el cadáver de Ron Weasley. Enfrente de ella se encontraba un pedazo de su alma y de su existencia. Muerto. Destruido. Su oportunidad de vivir le había sido arrebatada totalmente. _

Y allí estaba Harry, sufriendo bajo los efectos de la cruciatus al mismo tiempo que trataba de reanimarla. Se sintió desdichada e impotente. Esos ojos esmeraldas, perdiendo su vida y energía. Por su culpa. Iba a perder la otra parte de su alma sino hacía algo pronto. Pues Lord Voldemort no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su peor enemigo fuera perdonado. Deseaba matarlo dolorosamente, y sufriría más si junto a él morían sus verdaderos amigos. Uno, yacía allí. Otra, llorando ingenuamente. Potter, conteniendo los gritos del autoritario dolor. 

La muchacha se incorporó, sin quitar los ojos de Potter, y tomó firmemente su varita. Despegó sus ojos del muchacho y le dirigió una de las más desafiantes miradas que el Lord Oscuro había visto en su vida. Valiente como pocas, dio unos pasos hasta que su completa imagen fuera admirada por Voldemort. Una guapa y joven muchacha. 

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort destellaron peligrosamente con picardía, fijos en Mione, aunque sin dejar de señalar a Harry con la varita, continuando así bajo los absorbentes poderes de la cruciatus. La adolescente levantó la varilla previstamente y le señaló, en intento inválido de intimidarlo. Pero sí que esos ojos almendrados le provocaron impresión. Estaban repletos de odio hacia él y sufrimiento compartido con Potter. Las lágrimas imperiosas relucían mágicamente sobre su rostro, dándole un toque angelical, único. 

Una serie de avanzados hechizos y con un leve descuido, la cruciatus dejó de gobernar el cuerpo de Harry, quien se incorporó rápidamente, poniéndose al lado de Mione y agradeciéndole con un sencillo gesto. Otro hechizo y Voldemort tenía un profundo golpe en el brazo izquierdo. Otro golpe, y Harry había sido lanzado unos cuantos metros hasta la otra pared. 

Otro golpe, y Voldemort, desprevenido, recibió un punzante golpe en el estómago. Granger sí sabía como hacer un duelo. Otro movimiento… 

Y Hermione pensó que sería la última palabra que escucharía en su vida… "Avada Kedavra…"

Pensó por un resumido instante, hasta que una blancuzca barra protectora mágica la rodeó potentemente, imposibilitándole a Voldemort el asesinato de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. La magia blanca, si bien era mucho más complicada de realizar que la magia negra, tenía sus beneficios si la estudiabas y la practicabas a fondo. Y en ese momento, Mione se sintió orgullosa de tener a un amigo experto en Defensa. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez… 

Voldemort desapareció sin decir ni una palabra más, dejando a Mione paralizada, de rodillas en el suelo jadeantemente, y a Harry sorprendido y frustrado. 

Una mano se colocó desoladamente sobre su hombro desnudo, a causa de la raída túnica que llevaba puesta. Elevó sus ojos almendrados para encontrase sinceramente con los ojos estresados y tristes de Potter. Por unos momentáneos instantes, pensó que estaban vacíos y sin emoción alguna. Pero simplemente era a causa del brillo débil de su abatimiento. Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente, pidiendo silenciosamente por su protección y ayuda. Él le devolvió el gesto distraídamente. 

- Déjame analizarlo… - Le murmuró en su oído. Mione lo soltó y asintió, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Por sus oídos escuchaba como la situación se iba controlando: al desaparecer Voldemort, los mortífagos estaban empezando a retirarse y nuevamente la Orden controlaba la situación… _demasiado tarde_. 

Harry se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Ron y Hermione observó como intentaba averiguar si continuaba respirando o si había una mínima posibilidad de recuperación. A sus ojos, imposible. A los ojos de Harry, todavía existía una esperanza. Lo notó en sus ojos cuando elevó su vista y la miró fijamente. 

- Llama a alguien de la Orden. Rápido. 

- No será necesario, Harry. – El dúo se volteó y vieron a Nymphadora Tonks y a Remus Lupin. Quien había hablado era Lupin, que ya se encontraba inclinado al lado de Harry, examinando el cuerpo de Ron. Tonks se dirigió a Mione y le sonrió débilmente. 

- Arriba, Hermione. – Le incitó ella, tomándola por los hombros y levantándola firmemente. Sin embargo, Mione se sentía abatida y miserable. Tonks tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera al suelo. 

- Llevémoslo a la enfermería. – Ordenó Lupin, incorporándose y aplicándole a Ron un hechizo de levitación. Tonks se acercó a Remus y le murmuró algo en el oído, contiguamente, el merodeador asintió sin decir palabra y Tonks fue la encargada de transportar el cuerpo de Ron. 

- Harry, tú también deberías… - Empezó a decir Remus, observando al joven preocupadamente. 

- No. – Le cortó secamente éste. – Ron lo necesita más que yo, Remus… 

- Eso no importa. A estas horas, no debe estar solamente Madam Pomfrey en la enfermería. Medimagos seguramente están allí o están trasportando a las personas a San Mungo… 

- Por eso mismo. Hay gente que lo requiere más que yo, Remus. 

- No es tu culpa que Ron… - Empezó a decir el adulto pero fue cortado por la imagen que se presentó enfrente de sí. Hermione se aferraba a Harry, abrazándolo desconsoladamente. Y vio un profundo sentimiento en los ojos esmeraldas. 

- Sí lo es, Remus. – La voz de Harry sonaba totalmente reseca y ahogada, como si estuviera conteniendo todo su dolor. – Él murió o es posible que muera por ser el _mejor amigo de Harry Potter…_ No es la primera persona que muere por estar acompañándome… 

- Harry… 

- Dumbledore te necesita, Remus. – Señaló Harry, observando a unos cuantos metros como se acercaba su director. Y esos ojos azulinos estaban clavados en Lupin. Pero éste no parecía muy gustoso de ello. 

- Tú también me necesitas, Harry. 

- Por favor, Remus… 

***

- ¡No nos puedes decir esto con tanta calma! – Chilló Hermione. Harry permaneció quieto e insensible, sentado en la silla y mirando fijamente al vacío. Sus ojos carecían de brillo. 

- Hermione, tranquilízate… – Pidió Dumbledore serenamente. – No servirá de nada que te alteres. Simplemente, no pudimos hacer nada por… 

- ¡Sí podían! ¡Sí podían, pero no querían! – Protestó gritando furiosamente. - ¡No hicieron nada para salvarlo! Total… _¡Él no ayuda en sus planes!_

- Hermione, por favor… – Le pidió Harry en un murmullo lleno de lamento. Hermione le miró, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Dumbledore sencillamente le observó con atención. 

- ¡Yo no me pienso callar, Harry! ¡Perdimos a nuestro mejor amigo! ¿Entiendes la magnitud de eso? ¿O acaso piensas aceptarlo sin discutir que…?

- No tengo nada que discutir, Mione. – Elevó sus ojos hasta fijarlos en los almendrados de la muchacha. Ella le miró incrédula.  

- _¿Te dejarás dominar?_ – Le preguntó aprensiva y decepcionada. – ¿Dejarás que te echen la culpa? ¡Tú no tienes la culpa, Harry! 

- Hermione, tranquilízate… – Pidió nuevamente Dumbledore. Harry se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar el suelo. – En este estado no podrás verlo… 

- ¡ESTÁ REPUDIADO MIS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS! – El estómago de Harry sufrió una peligrosa sacudida al escuchar esas palabras.

- Será mejor que te tomes un tranquilizante, Mione. Necesitas descansar y… 

- ¡Yo no pienso descansar hasta terminar de decir todo lo que quiero! 

- _¿Qué más te falta decir?_ – Le miró Harry con forzada curiosidad. 

En ese momento, Mione se dio cuenta como su mundo se estaba derrumbando. Cómo sus ilusiones habían sido destruidas. Cómo todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y se abalanzó a abrazar a su amigo. Y así permaneció durante largo rato, entre sus brazos, tratando de superar el golpe. Pero se planteó una valiente misión: quitarle de la cabeza a Harry la idea de ser un Héroe. 

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

Allí perdió a uno de sus pilares. Un pilar que jamás podría volver a ser construido. Y ahora le estaban diciendo que otro se estaba tambaleando resbaladizamente, siendo más existente la posibilidad de derrumbe que de mantenimiento. Quiso seguir reclamándole a Dumbledore. Decirle cuánto le odiaba. Pues había sucedido algo similar en el pasado: cuando alguien ya no les servía más, lo dejaban fallecer. Algo inhumano. Si bien distinto a la manera de asesinar de Voldemort, esto era agobiante y… brutal. 

Pero el tiempo era limitado y cada segundo era dispendioso e irrepetible. Estaba perdiendo el lapso que milagrosamente tenía. ¿De qué serviría reclamarle? ¿Acaso para desquiciarse? No serviría de nada por el momento. Capaz luego, buscaría alguna forma… Pero ahora… No valía la pena utilizar ese tiempo para eso… 

Con una última mirada de recelo hacia su ex mentor, ingresó en la sala del Hospital de San Mungo lentamente. Su corazón agobiado latía rápidamente y sus ojos estaban dolorosamente irritados. Allí con los ojos bien abiertos, afianzados en el dosel, estaba Harry, esperándola pacientemente. Su piel estaba intensamente pálida y sus ojos habían perdido su fulgor natural. Solamente la luz artificial de la habitación le daba alguna clase especial de iluminación. 

Le miró tranquilamente, tan tranquilo que el corazón de Hermione pareció retorcerse por impotencia. Por odio y furia. No hacia Potter, sino hacia aquel que no le permitía seguir subsistiendo con esa tranquilidad. La limitaron. La midieron a su aborrecible antojo. 

- Harry… 

Contuvo las lágrimas. _No ahora_, se dijo mentalmente. Le abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo, con cuidado de no lastimarle. Sintió como Harry se convulsionaba bajo sus brazos. Se separó ligeramente y lo contempló ligeramente sorprendida y penetrantemente quebrantada. Harry estaba llorando tímidamente, pero esas lágrimas contenían tantos recuerdos, tantos sucesos, tantos sentimientos… 

- Qué irónico. – Dijo Harry cuando logró recomponerse levemente instantes después. – Siempre era yo el que te contenía en mis brazos cuando llorabas… - Mione sonrió suavemente. Sus ojos brillándole. 

- Pensé muchas veces en esta despedida. – Comentó Potter distraídamente, mirando todo menos a los ojos de Mione. – Pero ahora, que debo realizarla, no encuentro las palabras precisas para expresarme… – Suspiró cansadamente. – Cuando _sabes_ que estás viviendo tus últimos momentos de vida, parece que hay tantas cosas que hacer y decidir, tantas cosas que te faltaron decir o expresar… Tantas experiencias que no tomaste en cuenta… Y yo creo que nunca expresé adecuadamente cuánto de amo, cuánto te necesito, cuánto te agradezco. 

- Eres preciosa, inteligente, graciosa, dulce... No sé que más podría haber pedido más que tu sola presencia. Es suficiente para mí y agradezco cada segundo de tu vida que me brindaste. Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, ¿sabes? – Esos ojos verdes aún brillantes por las lágrimas le observaron hondamente. 

- Harry… - Se tropezó con aquellos ojos inocentes y pacíficos, hallando en ellos todo el amor y cariño que podía pedir y solicitar. Sólo para ella. Esos ojos estaban solamente hechos para mirarla, y sintió las mismas ganas que Harry de decirle cuánto le amaba y necesitaba. Cuánto le agradecía. No había nada que recriminar ni reclamar. Absolutamente nada. 

- También te agradezco todo lo que me demostraste. Supe a través de ti, que tenía derecho a vivir, a amar, a ser amado… A ser feliz y libre de todo. Porque simplemente soy un ser humano. Hoy, soy el Gran Héroe. Mañana, seré simplemente un mago que "salvó" al mundo. Pero nadie tendrá seriamente en cuenta todo lo que sacrifiqué por esa misión, ni deseo que nadie lo haga realmente. Pero entre todas esas cosas que sacrifiqué, estabas tú, mi vida. Me perderé compartir contigo un montón de cosas. Pero es inevitable. Vale la pena morir, si es para que los demás vivan. 

- No puedo vivir sin ti, Harry… No puedo… Es imposible… - Sollozó en su regazo. Harry le besó el cabello suavemente, con un cariño infinito. Tantas veces había hecho ese gesto… Pero ésta sería la última. 

- Algo parecido dijiste cuando murió Ron. – Advirtió Harry mirándola atentamente. – Dijiste que habías perdido a uno de tus pilares, a una parte de tu corazón. Que no te creías capaz de continuar. ¿Te acuerdas que me hiciste prometer que estaría siempre a tu lado? – Ella asintió, silenciosa. – Pero continuaste. Creciste y progresaste. Y eso simplemente comenzó a ser parte del pasado. Lo estábamos pisando, ¿recuerdas? – Se detuvo un instante. – Ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo. Que pises este momento. Que lo hagas formar parte de tu pasado. Tienes que vivir, Mione. 

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo tengo que vivir y tú no?

- Porque a los héroes a veces les limitan sus derechos. – Sonrió irónicamente, con un deje de tristeza. – Mione, tú tienes la divina posibilidad. Ahora gozarás de paz. Ya no más muertes, ya no más… 

- ¡Pero que costosa me ha salido la paz! – Chilló furiosa e impotente, irracional. 

- No hay paz sin sacrificios. – Sonrió débilmente su amado. 

- Las personas que más quería… 

- Habrá otras que querrás más. 

- Jamás. 

- Mione, ¡tienes que continuar! Esto simplemente es una etapa. Encontrarás a una persona que te ame más que yo, que no es imposible, tendrás hijos, vivirás feliz, ¿entiendes? Todo en la vida tiene una razón de existencia. Hasta las muertes, ¿sabes? Pues éstas te fortalecerán y evolucionarás. 

- ¡NO! – Chilló con el rostro inundado de lágrimas. – No, Harry, por favor… No me dejes… 

- La decisión no está en mis manos. Estuvo hace un tiempo. Pero decidí esto… 

- ¿Por qué me dejarás sola? ¡No puedes! ¡Por favor, no! 

- Mione… Esto sólo es una etapa, tranquilízate. – Esa última palabra, en vez de aliviar los problemas de ánimo de Hermione, los alteró aún más. Trajo a su memoria a la persona que hacía poco tiempo también le había pedido que se calmase. Y la furia brotó de ella involuntariamente. 

- ¡Estás olvidando que también tengo mis sentimientos!  

- No, Mione, por supuesto que no… Debes entender que esta muerte es el último sacrificio para la reconstrucción de la paz, destruida anteriormente por Voldemort. 

- Te lo dije una vez, te lo diré otra. Hubiera preferido mil veces que siguieses vivo contra una indivisible posibilidad de perderte.

- Lo hecho, hecho está, Mione. Nada podemos hacer para eludir aquello a lo que hemos sido llamados. Y si quisiésemos eludir eso, no tendríamos luego la posibilidad de quejarnos de las consecuencias. Y yo también te digo: prefiero mil veces morir para que vivas, que perderte y seguir viviendo. 

La joven bajó los ojos, sin saber como reaccionar ante las últimas palabras de su amado. Pero él le tomó delicadamente de la barbilla, elevándola opresoramente y uniendo sus miradas maravillosamente. Había una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y, en ese momento, Hermione se sintió egoísta al pensar que tal vez ella estaba arruinando los últimos momentos de vida de esa persona que había luchado por algo, por algo que les pertenecía a todos y era para todos. Se sintió egoísta al recordar las palabras que había dicho hacía poco. Harry no estaba despreciando sus sentimientos. Era ella quien lo estaba haciendo. 

- Mione, te amo. Eres lo más importante que tengo en este momento y no me importa morir si es para que tú vivas. No quiero que llores más por mí. Sé que pido algo demasiado inadmisible, pero no quiero que sufras más por mí. No quiero ser el causante de esas preciosas y refinadas lágrimas. Y deseo que cuando salgas de esta habitación, te vayas y respires el aire puro. No quiero que te quedes esperando a que te digan que "ya sucedió, ya se fue" para luego te encierres y te pongas a sollozar por mi alma fallecida. Que quede en tu memoria solamente aquellos momentos en los que te he hecho feliz… - Harry le acarició tierna y lentamente su pálida piel, retirando las lágrimas emitidas. Le sonrió sinceramente, con sus labios y los de Mione separados por una mínima distancia. – Te amo, Hermione. 

Capaz ese sería su último beso. Pero Hermione no pensó en eso cuando sus labios se colocaron sobre los de Harry apasionadamente. Su mente estaba en blanco y quería que así siguiese. Actuar simplemente por intuición y propio sentido. No por la razón. Dejó todo su amor en aquel dulce beso. Dejó todo: su agradecimiento, sus pedidos, sus deseos, su cariño y todo aquello que podía ofrecer… Su vida y su alma…

En aquel profundo beso, también se mezclaron las lágrimas y las caricias. Aquella impotencia que sentían, aquella furia y desesperación, esa tranquilidad anormal y extraña, y ese inicio extraordinario de paz para la comunidad. Todo se mezcló junto con la pasión de los dos Gryffindor. 

El aire es necesario para respirar. Respirar, imprescindible para vivir. Más importante que el aire es el amor. Y aunque el amor te ahogue a veces, ama, pues vivir sin amor es vivir muerto.

Quería huir de la realidad. No hacerle caso a nadie ni a nada. Ni siquiera a sus sentimientos. Sabía que luego de ese momento, nada en su vida volvería a ser igual. Porque nada era igual cuando uno perdía a un ser querido, a una parte de su alma. Ojala existiera un mundo en el cual nadie muriese, pensó. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que si eso sucediese, nadie apreciaría realmente la vida y todos sus valores y sentidos. No se apreciaría cada día, pues nunca pensarías que podía ser el último. ¿Qué significaría _último_, entonces? ¿Qué significaría_ vida? ¿Qué significaría__ blanco? ¿Y __negro?_

Todo terminaba. La vida terminaba, morías finalmente, queriendo o no. El amor terminaba, moría en el olvido y la crisis de un corazón extraviado. El odio también moría, enterrado en los valles de las inmensas montañas. Al igual que la alegría y la tristeza. La indiferencia y la sensibilidad. Todo tenía un punto final. Absolutamente todo. _Y ella debía aceptar que el punto final de ese amor acababa de llegar._

- Nunca olvides cuánto te amé, Mione. Hasta muerto, estoy seguro que no dejaré de amarte. – Susurró en su oído delicadamente. 

Hermione lo rodeó velozmente con sus brazos fuertemente, ahogando su dolor. El de él, que ahora parecía indiferente, y el de ella, tan destacado. Se separó lentamente y le miró profundamente a esos ojos que tanto amaba. Esos ojos esmeraldas, ya sin centelleo. Se aferró a la mano derecha de Harry, en un gesto de apoyo y refuerzo. 

- Lo siento muchísimo, Mione, de veras. 

En ese instante, la mano de Harry se deslizó débil y pesadamente entre sus dedos, cayendo nuevamente sobre la sobrecama. Aquellos ojos se habían cerrado para jamás volver a abrirse. Tardó en entender lo que veía, pues lo había sentido tan _imposible_. Pero sólo era una etapa, se recordó. Pero no pudo contener el llanto, que ahogó casi inmediatamente entre sus manos. Luego, aún con el rostro húmedo, besó la plácida y despejada frente de Harry, donde relucía aún una antigua cicatriz en forma de rayo. La maldición de Potter. 

Se enderezó dolorosamente y al voltearse, le mantuvo la mirada a su antiguo mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Contuvo sus palabras en su garganta y sus sentimientos. Estallaría nuevamente si le decía algo a ese artificial "hombre bueno." Los ojos azules poseían un toque de sabiduría y comprensión. Pero no dejó que le volviese a engañar. Nadie en ese momento la comprendía ni había comprendido a Harry tanto como ella. No tenían porque seguir fingiendo un falso cariño. 

_"Y deseo que cuando salgas de esta habitación, te vayas y respires el aire puro."_

Cuando Harry le dijo esas palabras, pensó que le pedía algo ciertamente inverosímil. Pero ahora, a los rayos suaves del amanecer del sol, siendo saludada cariñosamente por la brisa elegante y la delicadeza de la imagen del horizonte, se sintió originalmente comprendida. Más bien, en paz y sincronizada con su alma. Una tranquilidad insólita le invadía y estaba agradecida por ello. Necesitaba meditar sobre lo sucedido y qué iba a hacer ahora. 

_"Que quede en tu memoria solamente aquellos momentos en los que te he hecho feliz…"_

- Granger. – Le llamó una voz lejanamente familiar. Realzó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos espectacularmente grisáceos de Draco Malfoy. Contemplándola con la usual indiferencia de siempre, pero ahora con un sencillo sentimiento en el brillo oscuro de éstos: perspicacia. 

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Señaló el lugar vacío al lado de ella, que se encontraba sentada en un banco de un parque, cerca del centro de Londres, aunque en una zona lejos de las grandes circulaciones de automóviles y de gente. Lejos del hospital San Mungo, también. Mione asintió solemnemente al pedido de su ex compañero de Hogwarts. 

- Llevábamos rato largo sin vernos, ¿eh? – Comentó él, para romper el silencio incómodo y tenso que se formó luego de que se sentara. 

- Desde nuestra graduación en Hogwarts. – Confirmó ella pensativamente. Draco le miraba de reojo con una extravagante preocupación en sus ojos. 

- Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento, Hermione. – Dijo observando algún punto frente a él, con concentración y con aire de meditación. 

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo y contemplándolo enteramente, lo que todavía no había hecho desde que él le había pedido sentarse a su lado. 

- Potter forma parte del pasado, Granger. No busques los recuerdos, estás perdiendo tu presente tiempo. – Contestó él con naturalidad, correspondiéndole la mirada. En sus ojos, vio algo que nunca había visto mientras estaban en Hogwarts: sentimiento. A parte del odio y la furia, obviamente. 

- ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo estos años? – Preguntó directamente. 

- He cambiado. – Objetó, encogiéndose de hombros. 

- Qué cambio. – Comentó, sonriendo endeblemente. La primera sonrisa que emitía después de haber salido del hospital. 

- Sólo quería decirte esto: si me necesitas, aquí me tienes. – Se puso de pie rápidamente, como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, y le tendió una lujosa tarjeta. Mione la tomó educadamente, observándolo perdida y confundida. – Espero volver a vernos pronto. 

Malfoy se volteó cortésmente y comenzó a caminar briosamente hasta perderse entre los árboles del hermoso parque muggle. Hermione miró la tarjeta sagazmente y leyó mentalmente al tiro lo que decía. Una dirección de una oficina. Centro de Londres. Hizo una mueca al encontrar un indicio de la profesión de Malfoy: abogado de leyes mágicas. ¿A dónde llegaría el mundo si todo seguía así? 

***

Allí, entre sus libros sobre brujería, se sintió inmensamente sola y perdida en un mundo desconocido. Observó sus apuntes tristemente, pero sonrió al encontrar un garabato de Harry en el pie de la página. _"Lokita, ¿por qué tomas tantos apuntes, si ya te sabes todo?"_ Su letra, de trazos irregulares y rápidos, muy diferente a la que solía tener en Hogwarts. Pero no se introdujo en la historia, eso era pasado, como había dicho Draco. Pero ahora, no encontraba un impulso para volver a empezar el presente. Había querido concentrarse en sus estudios, próximamente se graduaría como aurora y ya tenía un puesto seguro en el Ministerio de la Magia. Pero eso, ahora no le excitaba ni le provocaba algún estímulo. La sala silenciosa parecía abandonada. Sólo se escuchaban los automóviles de la calle cruzando las calles de aquella zona de Inglaterra. 

Había elegido ese lugar junto con Harry para vivir momentáneamente mientras estudiaban. Era un simple departamento muggle, ubicado en un octavo piso. Sencillo, pero contenía todo lo necesario para dos estudiantes universitarios. 

Se dirigió al balcón, vestida con su rosado pijama, donde permaneció un tiempo, apoyada allí, sintiendo sus cabellos y su ropa balancearse a la suerte del viento nocturno. Sus ojos recorrieron elegantemente la calle debajo de ella, con aquellas luces que le hacían preciosa y admirable durante la noche. Desde allí, apreciaba los árboles del parque donde había estado en la mañana junto con Draco. 

Sonrió mansamente, al sentirse armonizada con el ambiente. Retornó adentro del departamento y se dio cuenta que era el abandonado encierro lo que le deprimía. Entre todas aquellas paredes, presionada y solitaria. Sin nadie para escucharla y escuchar. Sin nadie acompañándola y para acompañar. Distraídamente, su mirada ansiosa encontró la tarjeta de Draco encima de uno de los muebles. Por un minúsculo instante, pensó en llamarlo y pedirle salir… Caminar juntos… Para no estar sola esa trágica noche. La primera sin Él. 

Sus padres muggles ya no se encontraban en ese mundo. Ron tampoco y ahora tampoco Él. Todas las personas que antes hubiera pensado acudir para pasar un tiempo, para conversar, a sus ojos estaban muertos. Y aquellas personas con las que deseaba hablar, ya no existían. Sólo en sus recuerdos. Sólo allí y no tenía que vivir de ellos. Y Draco había parecido comprensivo esa mañana. Pero molestarlo a esas horas… Pedirle que la acompañara… ¿Para qué? Debía _soportarlo._

Acomodó sus apuntes y libros en la biblioteca, sabiendo que no podría estudiar adecuadamente esa noche. Tampoco tenía ganas de leer novelas, por más que eso le hubiera ayudado a recomponerse aunque sea un poco. La televisión muggle a esas horas era una porquería. En realidad, a todas horas era una porquería. Pero eso no importaba ahora. 

Se decidió por caminar sola por el parque. Se cambió de ropa silenciosamente, sin vestirse con las mismas ropas que la mañana, para no atraer_los_. Se peinó ligeramente, para estar medianamente presentable si llegaba a toparse con algún conocido, cosa que dudaba. Pero más valía prevenir. Añorando el usual cumplido de Harry, salió del departamento, asegurándolo con la llave correspondiente. 

Las sombras de la noche la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. 

***

No había muchas personas a esas horas nocturnas por el tranquilo parque público. Solamente amorosas parejas, que concluían por pasar una noche, al aire libre, entre las brillantes estrellas que se hallaban en el magno cielo, la inmensa luna creciente, como reina de las sombras, y las tinieblas provocadas por los colosales árboles altos que se balanceaban peligrosamente de un lado para otro, acompañando el sonido del viento que, en esa noche justamente, se encontraba más enérgico de lo normal. Ese lugar era realmente precioso para pasar un rato a la noche: estaba lleno de paz y armonía, desprendiendo un sentimiento de seguridad y confianza. Era como si el ambiente se coordinara para alegrarte y protegerte si te encontrabas desamparada o necesitaras apoyo de algo inexistente. 

Sonrió recordando cuantos ratos había pasado allí con Harry. Se sintió asimilada especialmente con una pareja de paseaba dignamente enfrente suyo, con rostros alegres y mirándose cariñosamente, jugueteando como dos adolescentes inmaduros. La muchacha se encontraba ruborizada por un cumplido admirable que acababa de brindarle su novio. Le recordó las tantas veces que había empezado fingidas mini-peleas con Harry. Solían divertirse mucho juntos, sintiéndose cada uno satisfecho por la simple y desinteresada compañía del otro. Pero ahora… 

Observó el cielo para despejar sus pensamientos de los evocados recuerdos. Le aturdió la intensidad con la que relucían las estrellas. Buscó formas imaginarias entre ellas y también conmemoró algunas constelaciones que había aprendido en Astronomía en sus años en Hogwarts. Todo parecía tan maravilloso, pero a su vez, terriblemente real. Real, porque sentía ese espacio vacío en su alma y esas codicias por recordar por qué estaba vacío. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero era como si en cada cosa que pensara, los oscuros recuerdos volviesen a su mente. Cómo si todo estuviera conectado a Él. Y ella no pudiera soportarlo y superarlo. Lo sentía, lo predecía. No podría, habría algo que la desequilibraría muy pronto y todo terminaría para ella y su fantástica aventura, su vida. 

¿Reconstruir? Era fácil decirlo, pero difícil hacerlo. Era fácil caer, pero muy arduo incorporarse. Y por más que tuviera deseos de concebirlo, había ciertas cosas que le tirarían abajo. Cómo por ejemplo, los recuerdos y la interminable soledad e infidelidad que le invadían cada segundo. Sería más fácil morir, que vivir con ese profundo dolor. 

_"Lo más difícil que tiene la vida es vivir"_

¿Valía la pena, entonces, arriesgarse a vivir? ¿Qué daba a cambio si lo hacía? 

***

Acomodó ajustadamente su larga capa sin dejar de observar atentamente el timbre, pensando bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Años atrás, hubiera pensado que se había vuelto loca. Pero era un caso desesperante, su última ficha, para pedir auxilio de aquella soledad ahogante. Nuevamente observó la tarjeta y suspiró profundamente, comprobando que estaba en la dirección adecuada. Buscó el número y letra del departamento en la placa y oprimió el botón correspondiente unos necesarios instantes. Pacientemente, se apoyó sobre la superficie de la pared y cerró los ojos pesadamente. 

Una voz sutil le habló del otro lado del aparato muggle, cuestionando su nombre y preguntando si tenía cita con el licenciado. Hermione, por un minuto, estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero recapacitó rápido y se apuró a decir su nombre completo e indicar que poseía una cita. La secretaria le permitió el acceso y allí se terminó la monótona conversación. 

Hermione ingresó al departamento y se dirigió velozmente al ascensor, sin poder creer que Draco hubiera aprendido a utilizar aquello, y esperó a que el elevador la dejara en el piso correcto. Un corredor un poco angosto le dio la bienvenida y de allí buscó la sala que revelaba la tarjeta. Tocó la puerta educadamente y la secretaria le señaló que entrara, así lo hizo. Allí estaba Draco, esperándola. 

Estaba mucho más guapo que a la mañana. Con un traje muggle bastante elegante, de un color negro, de camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros (zapatos relucientes a la vista), con un ordenado y prolijo peinado que administraba suficientemente bien su cabello lacio, de color rubio platinado. Sus ojos grisáceos sobresalían en brillo intenso, provocado por el efecto de las luces de la sala en él. Una sonrisa sencilla, aunque comprometedora en sus labios. Hermione se concluyó por devolverla, incómoda. 

- Sabía que ibas a venir. – Sonrió Draco de una forma que a Herm le recordó su pose arrogante y orgullosa en Hogwarts. Se preguntó que estaría pensando Harry en esos momentos si la viese en la oficina de trabajo de Malfoy. 

- No sabía que los abogados que aparentan ser muggles también atendieran público a estas horas de la noche. – Se burló la Gryffindor como respuesta a la afirmación anteriormente emitida. 

- No sabía que estudiantes universitarios de la academia de aurores también vagasen solos por un parque insociable a estas horas de la noche. – Replicó el Slytherin sin dejar de sonreír. 

- ¿Cómo sabes…? – Se detuvo un instante, mirando a Malfoy con el entrecejo fruncido. 

- Desde aquí tengo una linda vista, ¿sabes, Granger? 

- Qué buena visión que posees, Malfoy. Hasta para distinguirme en la oscuridad… 

- A las sangres sucias se las ve por todas partes, aunque vistan de negro. – Le respondió insolentemente, mirando despectivamente sus ropas. Hermione le miró indignada y dispuesta a irse del departamento en ese preciso instante. 

- Sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre, ¿verdad? 

- Puede ser. Tal vez… – La ridiculizó sarcásticamente. 

- No sé a que vine aquí. – Opinó en voz alta Hermione, volteándose hacia la puerta, donde estaba parada inútilmente la secretaria muggle. – Lo único que sé es que he gastado mi tiempo en ilusiones últimamente. – Cuando posó la mano en el mango de la puerta, percibió como una mano fría se colocaba sobre la suya, suavemente, casi con timidez.

- La vida está llena de sorpresas, agradables y desagradables. Pero todas llevan a un mismo punto. Todas las desgracias que sufras ahora, conducirán a la inmensa felicidad de mañana. No hay felicidad apreciada si no se ha sufrido intensamente. ¿Tengo razón o no? – Hermione permaneció en silencio, con la vista fija en el vacío. Unos instantes después, miró de reojo al Slytherin, que permanecía astutamente a su lado. 

- ¿Qué deseas? ¿Por qué lo haces?

- No hay capa demasiado grande para ocultar por largo tiempo un amor ni fingirlo donde no lo hay. – Suspiró como respuesta, pero sonrió débilmente. – La verdad que Potter no era tan inexperto como yo suponía. Puedes irte. – Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia su despacho, sin esperar respuesta de parte de Granger, que permanecía inmóvil allí en su lugar. Sólo minutos después, su cerebro volvió a administrar sus movimientos. 

***

- Remus. – Saludó sorprendida, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás para dejarlo pasar. El licántropo le sonrió lo más animadamente posible, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar que Hermione se diera cuenta que era una sonrisa forzada. 

- Mione, ¿cómo has estado? – Preguntó cordialmente, inclinándose levemente como saludo. Pareció contemplar un instante el departamento con concentración, como si buscase algún elemento. 

- Ya te imaginarás cómo estoy. – Se encogió de hombros la muchacha, con una sonrisa triste. Tenía profundas ojeras y Remus advirtió que hacía poco había estado llorando por la irritación de sus ojos. - ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí, Remus? 

- Mi intuición. – Contestó vulgarmente. – Mi necesitad de intentar ayudarte. Siento que te debo algo, Mione. Y algo bastante costoso. – La Gryffindor solamente asintió, invitando al único merodeador que quedaba con vida a sentarse en las sillas del comedor y a servirle una taza de café. 

- Deberías cambiar de ambiente, Herm. – Sugirió Remus una vez sentados cómodamente. 

- ¿Por qué? 

- Hasta a mí este lugar me trae recuerdos. Ni me imagino a ti. – Apuntó Lupin amargadamente. – Es cómo si su alma continuase aquí. ¿No te da esa sensación?

- ¿Es lo que buscabas al entrar al departamento? – Preguntó la muchacha, evadiendo la pregunta. Lupin sonrió levemente. 

- Tenía la sensación, la esperanza, de entrar y encontrarlo almorzando contigo. – Contestó con resignación. – Me ha pasado tantas veces… Y todavía no aprendo. – Dijo burlándose de sí mismo. – Pero sus almas están con nosotros, acompañándonos en todo momento. Él está aquí con nosotros ahora, estoy seguro. 

- Lo extraño tanto, Remus… Extraño su voz, su cara, sus expresiones, sus palabras… 

- Debes empezar a reconstruir tu vida, Mione. Él deseaba eso, ¿recuerdas? Debes hacerlo, no sólo por ti, sino por su memoria. Por ejemplo, ¿ya te estás preparando para los exámenes finales?  

- Estoy perdiendo muy fácilmente la concentración. Tengo insomnio y me siento incompleta. Nunca he salido tanto al parque como en estos días ni he mirado tantas veces las fotos como la noche de ayer. Nadie se parece a él. Nadie es cómo él. Nadie llegará a hacerme sentir cómo él. 

- ¿Ya lo has intentado? – Sonrió Remus, sus ojos brillándole sobrenaturalmente. 

- Tal vez… 

- No con la persona indicada, entonces. No habrá otro Harry Potter, Mione, no lo busques más. Pero sí habrá otra persona que te sepa amar como él y aprenderás nuevamente a sentirte completa y satisfecha contigo misma. Mi consejo es este: estudia, gradúate y múdate de barrio. Los recuerdos en soledad no son buenos para alguien tan joven como tú. 

***

_Todas nuestras acciones tienen tarde o temprano sus consecuencias inevitables. Todo aquello que hiciste o te negaste a hacer, todo aquello que no dejaste de hacer o no continuaste haciendo, aquello que deseabas y que no deseabas: las decisiones en sí tienen efectos. Buenos o malos. Absolutamente todo. Porque cómo las cosas tienen un principio, también poseen un final. Y sino, fíjate ahora mismo como la vida se va deteriorando. El mundo alguna vez empezó, lleno de pureza y sencillez, y algún día terminará, claramente muerto y supremamente contaminado en las manos de un ser inexistente, pues nadie puede sobrevivir sin la satisfacción de sus necesidades primarias. Absolutamente nadie. _

_Intenté durante un mes reconstruir mi vida. Intenté conseguir nuevas y duraderas amistades, modificar y mejorar las que seguía teniendo, tener plena confianza en mí y en mi futuro como aurora de la sociedad mágica de Inglaterra, empezar a vivir de nuevo, en otras palabras. Sin embargo, había cambios que no podía hacer, como por ejemplo despegarme de aquel departamento: no sólo porque necesitaba esa estratégica ubicación sino también porque no deseaba alejarme de Él. Su espíritu estaba allí. Eso a veces me hacía mal, como también me hacía bien. Recordé cuanto él me había aportado para que fuera feliz y me impuse a mi misma una meta: salir adelante, costara lo que costara. _

_Recibí apoyo de diferentes personas, como Remus y Draco. Pero no eran la clase de apoyo que yo requería. No necesitaba que me recordasen que lo había perdido, sino darme otra razón válida para continuar, pues sentía que la única razón que tenía se me iba debilitando poco a poco. Tenía inmensas ganas de morir, dejar de sentir esa soledad y ese dolor. Estar con él nuevamente… Con ellos. Cuánto los extraño… Estoy ansiosa por volver a verlos, escuchar sus risas y sus palabras cálidas. Eran lo que yo justamente necesitaba. Aja… _

_¿Por qué no sigo adelante? Lo he intentado, lo juro. Pero ya no doy más. El tiempo es oro, dicen. Yo ya gasté un mes y no encuentro nada por lo que seguir. Nadie a quien apoyar y a amar. Nadie a quien odiar, pues ya estoy incapacitada para ello. Ni siquiera cruzarme con Albus Dumbledore me provocó emoción alguna. Me he vuelto indiferente a los demás, y extremadamente sensible a la vez. Ya no siento la misma paz que llegué a sentir esa mañana. Ni el mismo amor por la vida que durante todos los años de mi vida había mantenido. Ya no más. Sólo justificaciones para morir he encontrado, por más que he intentado ser optimista. No encuentro las energías para seguir coexistiendo. _

_Me di cuenta que repudio los sentimientos de los demás. Yo era quien lo hacía. Querían ayudarme, y aquí estoy, sola. Pero tampoco estoy arrepentida de haber odiado a Dumbledore y haber insultado a su grupo de gente, entre los que se encuentra Remus. No me arrepiento de los gritos que emití ni del llanto que produje ni por la invisible justicia que proclamé. La venganza no me sirve. Podrá ser dulce, como aquella paz que sentí, pero no será eterna. Nada es totalmente eterno. Y sólo me causaré más daño. ¿Ignorar mi dolor? Ja. Cómo si fuera tan fácil cuando no tienes en donde acurrucarte y llorar sin pena ni vergüenza. Draco es un buen chico, pero no de la clase que yo amo. No es sencillo y elegante, sino arrogante y superior. No cambió demasiado. Aunque cambió, he de admitir. _

_El camino no es largo cuando vas a visitar a quien amas. El camino que he de recorrer ahora no será largo, porque al final, me encontraré nuevamente con ellos, con Harry y con Ron, y seré lo que he buscado ser este mes y no he conseguido: ser _feliz. _Moriré en paz, coordinada con mi alma. Pues eso es lo que quiere, lo acabo de descubrir hace pocos días. _

_No sé a quien le escribo. Capaz a Draco, mi nuevo amigo, capaz a Remus, capaz a nadie en especial. A mí misma… Para pensar mejor las cosas antes de provocar lo ineludible: mi muerte. Pero a quien lea esto, si ahora vives bien, en paz contigo, amando a tus prójimos, disfruta cada instante pues nunca sabes cuando puedes perderlo todo… Y te juro que no avisa, sólo llega. Y a quien esté como yo, intente vivir. La vida es hermosa si sabes cómo vivirla. La mayoría de las personas encuentran la sintonía de su alma sobre la tierra. Busca bien antes de resignarte, y en lo posible, nunca te resignes. No seas cobarde e idiota como yo, que no tengo las fuerzas para seguir buscando. Ni siquiera las he buscado profundamente.  _

_Atentamente,_

_Hermione Granger_

Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa junto a la pluma con tinta, con una sonrisa inmortalmente sosegada en su sereno y joven rostro. Sin rastro de lágrimas, sólo ojeras pronunciadas. Miró soberbiamente al frasco con una sustancia verdosa oscura, casi con preponderancia, y suspiró, respirando hondo el aire puro de la habitación. Contempló admiradamente por la ventana las estrellas luminosas del cielo y se sintió aún más tranquila. Su corazón latía algo acelerado, no lo iba a negar, pero capaz era por la emoción. Pero ella no tenía miedo. No estaba angustiada. Estaba haciendo lo que deseaba hacer y era plenamente conciente de las consecuencias.  

- Abandono todo en tus manos, amor mío. – Y bebió el mortífero veneno. 

***-*-*-*-***

_Para Iris, esa Lonfi lokita que tengo que me ha enseñado lo que es la ignorancia y ser pava!! xDD_

_Para esa niña tierna que sabe valorar a una amiga y hacerla sentir conforme y bien._

_Para esa inocente almita que tiene la costumbre de echarme la culpa de todo, y yo además le hago caso._

_Para esa personita que me hizo cambiar el final que mi musa decía para la historia. ¬¬_

_Más vale que te guste. ¿O acaso estás dispuesta a despreciar un regalo de esta humilde Lonfi? xD_

_Ten en cuenta que tú lo pediste! ^^ Vivan las Longuis Lonfis Hipopotamusas Shoshieras Solteronas!!_

_Aunque hay cierta personita que me ha dejado de cumplir el último calificativo!! xDDD_

**_Feliz cumple, Iris! Catorce años no se cumplen todos los días, y menos un 3 de diciembre!!! xD Te lo re mereces, Lonfi. Espero que haberte mantenido con las ansías durante un mes haya servido de algo realmente. Te kero caleta!! ^.^_********_Y ya me voy que sino me pongo cursi!! (Ya te daré la malteada! De mí no te salvas!! Wuajaja!) _****__**

****

_Empezado__: 13/11/03_

_Terminado__: 24/11/03_


End file.
